Music for Two
by animeotaku2522
Summary: When Takuya discovers a CD of Arai's with some of his music on it, he discovers something that Arai's been covering up... Lemon OC's are mine Arai and Takuya SMUT!


It was a normal afternoon at Arai's house. The two of us had slowly made our way up to his bedroom and dumped our things onto his bed. We were about to get started on our homework when something caught my eye.

There was an open CD case lying on top of his expensive boom box. I walked over and picket it up, realizing that is was one of my CD's. Well, a CD of my band, I should say. But there were two CD's in the case, one of them being a mix CD. I turned my band's CD case around, and noticed that there were little markings by some of the song's titles. As I compaired the mix CD's songs to the ones marked, I realized that they matched up. But there were also songs from my other CD's, too.

I couldn't figure it out.

"Hey, Arai, what do these markings mean?" I asked him.

"Huh?" Arai looked up from his newly opened math book.

I said it again. "These markings on my band's CD. What do they mean?"

Arai set his book down on the bed and came over to where I was standing. He placed a hand on my back and the other on my arm, and peered over at the CD.

His touch sent chills down my spine.

The instant Arai saw the markings, his face turned crimson, and he quickly turned away.

"It's nothing, Takuya. Just some…"

He paused.

"…songs that I like."

I stood there for a second, looking at him over my shoulder, and then smirked.

"If that were true," I stated, "then you wouldn't have acted like that."

Arai was turned away from me, but I saw his shoulders slump when he realized that I had figured him out.

He spoke softly then. "Well, it's my personal life, so butt out…"

I turned to face him fully, putting my hands on my hips. "If you haven't noticed already, I kind of am your personal life. So just spill."

A long pause came from Arai, but then he turned and looked at me, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Just promise me you won't laugh?" He asked, then quickly turned away again. "Or say anything or…whatever…"

'This must be big.' I thought to myself. "Don't worry. I won't make any comments."

Arai turned and looked at me, considering my proposition, sighed, and sat down heavily on the bed. He folded his hands in front of his face, and then began to speak very quickly.

"Well, ever since your band got more popular, you've been gone most weekends, sometimes skipping school, too. So whenever you're not around and I get into one of those…moods…" Arai's face turned an ever darker shade of red than before, but then his hair obscured his face as he put his head down.

"Well, let's just say that some people turn to magazines and the internet, and I turn on your music…"

All I could do was state at Arai, the meaning of his words slowly sinking in. After a few silence filled moments, I took the mix CD that was in my hands and put into his boom box.

"You know," I said, in a soft, low voice. "I find that incredibly sexy."

The CD began to play as I quickly walked over to where Arai was sitting, grabbed his chin, and kissed him forcefully. My lips crushed against his as I felt Arai put his arms around my neck, his hands fisting in my hair and pulling me closer. I wasn't long before I felt Arai's tongue pushing into my mouth, and I growled in approval as he let me do the same. I explored ever inch of his mouth, letting our tongues create sweet friction, and let my hands begin to roam over Arai's back and chest.

I threw and kicked our backpacks and books off the bed and let them crash to the floor. Once the bed was clear, I pushed Arai down forcefully and continued to explore that mouth that I have tasted so many times. After what seemed like an eternity, both of us had to pull away for air.

I gazed down at Arai. He was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath, his cheeks flushed. And when he peeled his eyes open, his gaze was filled with love and lust.

I grinned evilly down at him, my own voice drifting out of the speakers on the other side of the room.

"Can I just do you now?" I asked, kissing Arai again quickly on the lips.

His answer came huskily. "No fair! When I play these songs I get instantly hard." To emphasize his point, Arai ground his hips forward, his arousal evident as it pushed against me.

"I can see that…" I said, more to myself than to Arai.

He then grabbed my head again, kissing me deeply. When Arai pulled away, he said, "I want to feel you inside of me, Takuya."

Now I'm not the type of guy to deny sex when it's offered, but I wanted to tease Arai a bit and make his desperate.

"But what about our homework?" I questioned, trying as hard as I could to keep a strait face.

"Screw the homework!" Arai said, impatience laced in his words. "I want you, now."

I chuckled to myself as I pulled off my own shirt. Whenever Arai and I would do something innocent, like hold hands or share a small kiss, his face would turn bright red or he would shy away. But when It came to the bedroom, Arai never hesitated to tell me exactly what he wanted.

Once shirtless, I began to rid Arai of his unnecessary clothing. I slip my hands under his shirt, running them up his torso, grazing his nipples, and then pulled the shirt over his head. I tossed it across the room, letting it fall wherever, and focused my attention on Arai's neck, stomach, and chest. I kissed, licked, and nipped at the side of his neck while I ran my hands up and down his chest, stopping periodically to tease his perk nipples.

A string of moans and gasps escaped Arai's open mouth as I began to kiss my way up to his ear lobe. My mix CD continued to play in the background, and I started to softly murmur the song into Arai's ear, my warm breath ghosting over his sensitive skin.

"Oh my-!" Arai gasped, and I felt his arms wrap around my back and claw into my skin.

I could tell that Arai was enjoying the private concert I was giving him, but if his grinding was any indication, he wanted to move on.

I moved down on the bed to get better access to Arai's lower half, and began to undo his pants. Once they were in a heap somewhere near his shirt, I kissed up Arai's length, teasing the tip with my tongue, producing loud moans indicating Arai's arousal.

"Cut to the chase!" I heard Arai gasp in the sexiest bedroom voice I have ever heard in my life. "I'm so horny, I can't stand it!"

I felt my pants tighten due to Arai's statement, and quickly dug in my pocket for the lube I carry around. Once I found the bottle and turned my attention back to Arai, I had to stop and stare.

Arai lay on his back, his lust filled eyes gazing longingly at me, and his legs spread wide, shamelessly presenting himself. "Take me…" He whispered.

I took my pants off faster than I thought possible.

I opened the lube and squeezed some onto my fingers, then positioned them at Arai's entrance. I easily slipped in one finger, and soon the second was in too. I scissored my way into him, stretching the rings of muscle. After a third digit fit easily, I pulled my fingers out and squeezed lube onto my own arousal.

Holding Arai's thighs firmly with hands, I positioned myself at his entrance. Leaning forward slightly, I slowly pushed my way inside of Arai, feeling his tightness all around me. Arai's eyes were squeezed shut with the effort of getting used to the foreign object. Once I was fully inside, I bent over and gave Arai a heated kiss. When I pulled away, he said breathlessly, "I want to feel you moving inside of me. And I want to make you feel good too."

I simply smiled. "You're amazing Arai."

Then, I began to move in and out of him at an agonizingly slow pace, breathing hard and groaning with pleasure. As my thrusts began to pick up speed, the volume of Arai's exclamations grew.

"Ahh…! T-Takuya! Harder! Deeper! Oh my-!

Arai's arms raked at my back as we both neared climax. To push him over the edge, I began to pump his erection, causing Arai's gasps to grow even louder.

I felt Arai tighten all around me as he climaxed, and I called his name as I spilled my seed inside of him.

I collapsed on top of Arai, him still clinging to my back. As we both caught our breath, I pulled out of him, producing a last shudder from both of us.

After about a minute, when I finally pushed myself onto my elbows, I gazed down at the tired, sweaty, sleepy, beautiful form of Arai. He looked up at me, a warm, bright smile gracing his face. We admired each other in the afterglow of the experience, both content to just lay there.

Arai was the first to move, bringing a hand up to lightly touch my face.

"I love you." He said quietly.

I grinned, placing my hand on top of his. "I love you, too." Was my reply, and I gently kissed him on the lips.

"More than you could ever imagine."

I lay down next to Arai on his bed, and pulled him close. We intertwined our legs as we closed our eyes and drifted off to sleep, our homework long forgotten.


End file.
